


Home

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Home is a place, where you feel safe. Loved. Calm. It's a place where you can be yourself.





	Home

Home. Home is a place, where you feel safe. Loved. Calm. It's a place where you can be yourself. You didn't have such a place before you met the Doctor. Now the TARDIS was your home. She was your friend too, and always seemed to look out for you. When you were sad, she took you and the doctor to some place fun. If you felt useless, she would bring you to a planet that needed saving. If you felt unloved, she would direct you to the Doctor, or the Doctor to you. The Doctor was your family now, and you loved him. You hoped he loved you too.

The two of you were on an alien planet right now. It was fascinating, truly. The culture, the people, the architecture. Everything fascinated you. There seemed to be some kind of festival when you arrived. The people were dancing around a fire, singing a song you didn't know to the beat of alien instruments. Two of them pulled you along, inviting you to dance along with them. You looked at the Doctor to se if it as okay or not. He just nodded, a faint smile on his lips as he watched you. He was pulled along another alien. You tried to imitate the steps showed to you, only to be shown more. You laughed as you moved, the bass vibrating deep into your chest to your heart. Petals rained down onto the crowd. Somewhere in that mess was the Doctor, dancing as well. You danced for hours on end, feeling the happiness growing in your chest. 

You were exhausted. The dancing left you tired but content. The Doctor and you walked quietly to the TARDIS after you had said goodbye. You sighed out happily inside. "Home sweet home!" The Doctor gave you a surprised look. You stretched, cracking your shoulders in the process. "Well, I'm hitting the hay. Good night, Doctor", you smiled, turning to leave the console room. In the doorway you turned around to look at the Doctor again. "And... thank you. For bringing me here. Thank you for taking me in as a companion.", you mumbled, turned red and quickly left the room. 

Everything hurt. Your bound wrists burned from the rope, your lungs from coughing so much. Your blood seemed to be lava. You wanted to go home, back into the TARDIS. Back to the Doctor. Your head hung low, hair covering your eyes. The door opened and you flinched. A whimper escaped you, shivers wrecking your body. You couldn't remember how you got there, or how you got separated from the Doctor. "(YN)?", a panicked voice asked. You raised your head, and the person you saw made happy tears spill from your eyes. "Doctor!" His eyes were scared but hard, cold. Seemingly without mercy. Fortunately you weren't the victim of his wrath. He ran to you, cupping your cheeks, kissing your forehead and wiping away the tears and blood. He unbound you and pressed you to his chest. His twin hearts beat wildly. "Bring me home, please...", you whimpered, pushing your face into his neck so you didn't need to see this horrible place anymore. You noticed his nod.

You felt the air shift. From cold and fear to warm. To the TARDIS. To home. The Doctor set you down on the captains seat. He returned to the console, switching levers and pushing buttons. You felt the TARDIS take off, and then land. The Doctor looked sad as he picked you up once again. He walked to the door. "What are you doing?", you asked quietly. "I... I'm bringing you home. Like you wanted?" Your fingers dug into the material of his clothing, not wanting to go. "But I'm in the TARDIS. I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
